


Hot Pack

by mothicalcreatures (laelreenia)



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, discussion of sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-13 22:34:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10523298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laelreenia/pseuds/mothicalcreatures
Summary: Taako finds a solution for his issues with Kravitz's cold skin.





	

“So uh, we’ve been seeing each other for a while now,” Taako muses. He’s lying on his bed in his room at the Bureau of Balance. 

Kravitz is sitting in a chair across from Taako, looking as put together and regal as always. “Three months,” he intones. 

“Yeah, well, I got you something.” Taako sits up and leans over to his bedside table and pops the drawer open. He pulls out what looks like a bean bag the size and shape of a small book. He tosses it to Kravitz.

Kravitz raises and eyebrow and turns it over in his hands. He pauses when he feels it start to get warm.

“It’s a hot pack,” Taako explains. “You rub it and it gets warm. I was thinking I want to hold your hand and stuff when we go on dates, but your hands are really cold.”

Kravitz smiles. He’d been a little worried about how things would progress when Taako had made the comment about how he didn’t like how cold Kravitz’s skin was. Kravitz had worried that would be something Taako couldn’t get past. He should have known that Taako would figure out a solution.

“It’ll be good for sex too,” Taako continues. “I don’t want your cold as fuck corpse fingers up my ass. You might have to use it on your dick too. Would giving you a blow job be like sucking on a popsicle?”

“I can’t say I could give you an answer to that,” Kravitz says with an amused chuckle.

“Yeah, giving yourself a blowjob’s not the easiest thing to do,” Taako says. “I’ve tried it. I’m bendy, but not that bendy. Guess I’m gonna have to figure that one out for myself.”

“I will say that your body heat would probably warm my skin.”

“Hmmmmm. I- I think I’ll have to try that. Not…” Taako yawns and smacks his lips a little. “Not tonight though.”

“Too tired?” Kravtiz asks.

“Yeah…” Taakos eyes are drifting shut.

“You want me to join you?”

“Sure, sure,” Taako starts, then he cracks an eye open. “You’d better wear socks. I’m not having your cold feet waking me up in the middle of the night.”   


“I will wear socks,” Kravitz promises as his clothes melt from meticulous suit to a black silken three-piece pajama set and he gets up from his seat and climbs into bed next to Taako.

Taako closes his eyes again. “Do you have the hot pack?”

“I have it.” Kravitz hadn’t stopped rolling it around in his hands since Taako had given it to him and his hands were much warmer than they usually were.

“It’s magic, so it’ll keep working.” Taako yawns again and Kravitz wraps his arms around Taako’s waist. 

Taako sighs sleepily and nestles back against Kravitz. 

Kravitz presses a kiss behind Taako’s ear and if Taako is bothered by the coolness of Kravitz’s lips he doesn’t say anything.

Kravitz stays awake for a while after Taako drifts off, just listening to Taako breathe. 

 

When Kravitz wakes up the next morning it’s to find that Taako is holding the hot pack over his face. 

“Taako?” The word is muffled behind the hot pack.

Taako doesn’t say anything. He just removes the pack from Kravitz’s face and leans in to kiss him.


End file.
